


Trash Talk

by Amakatsu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakatsu/pseuds/Amakatsu
Summary: Kara goads Superman into sparring with her.





	Trash Talk

"Aleeeeeexxxx why aren't you doooone yet." Kara whined making a striking sight in her full regalia while slouched in a wheely chair. "I want to train!"

"So? You don't need me." Alex grumbled back looking over the paperwork and recent specimens from the current case.

"It's boring by myself. I want to spar with someone."

"Isn't Clark here while we're working on this case together? Go ask him."

"Yeah but, whenever we spar he treats me with kid gloves. The only good bout we've had was when I was under red K! It's not fair!" Kara complained throwing her head back over the chair. Alex looked at her, 'she can probably bench the moon and here she is looking like an angsty 7th grader in computers class'

"Why don't you just punch him full force until he takes you seriously?" Alex offered idly as she turned back around and squinted in her microscope.

"No. If I do that I knock him out and then I won't have a sparring partner at all."

Alex straightened and turned to Kara with a sigh, "hmmm I guess that is a problem."

"I know!" Kara said throwing her hands up in the air. "what's the use of having relatives if you can't beat them up!" The sisters went silent for a moment in thought.

"How about trash talk?"

"Huh?"

"You know, call him a wuss or something men's egos are fragile,even the super ones. you just have to find the right spot." Alex offered going back to her research. Kara huffed crossing her arms. "Kal El is a proud member of the house of El, we don't allow our egos to control us. We're level headed, fair people." She nodded again firmly. Alex rolled her eyes 'riiiight that's why you constantly fall for it when we spar'

"Whatever you say sis." she said instead of not wanting to touch that particular subject with a ten foot pole. She busied herself again while Kara got up and presumably went after Clark.

* * *

"Allright alright Kara that's enough I think" he chuckled good naturedly brushing off his suit. "Why don't we grab a slice?"

Kara faltered in her stance in frustration, they had only gotten warmed up!

"No let's keep going."

"I know you want to improve but you shouldn't push yourself." He said chidingly. "plus I could really hurt you." Kara felt her eye twitch in frustration.

"Don't you mean _we _could hurt _each other_."

"Right right." he offered with a wave of his hand.

Kara felt her frustration mount quickly and she was heated _boy _did she want to punch him.

"What's wrong you scared?" She snapped at him without thinking.

"What?" Clark tilted his head turning around looking bemused.

Kara struggled, she jumped into 'trash talking' without thinking and it was hard now that she felt put on the spot.

"I don't blame you after getting your ass kicked by batman" she threw out feeling unsure. Clark scowled turning fully around.

"Now just hold on here-"

Kara felt a thrill in his easy reaction and she suppressed a giggle beginning to enjoy herself, she continued antagonizing him: "big bad superman is scared of ittty bitty Bruce Wayne. I guess I can't blame you for not wanting to fight _me_, after getting your cape handed to you by a regular Joe." She shrugged putting her hands up smirking at him. _'Heh this is kind of fun'_

"That was an isolated incident Bruce and I are on great terms! We're _friends_! _Best _of _friends_! I wouldn't want to _hurt _my _friend_!" He stressed getting agitated, "I mean, I can fly to space! I can change the rotation of the earth! It's not a fair fight, is it! It's not my fault! There was... Was a hurricane the weather was all off! "

"Really? It just sounds like excuses to me! Hey Lois you chose the wrong hero!" She cupped her hands around her mouth as she shouted as if the woman could actually hear, "I bet she's got Bruce's number on speed dial ready to-" all the air got sucked from Kara's lungs as two hot beams hit her chest and she crashed into the opposite wall with an 'oof'.

Clark stood gaping at her and sputtered, "Kara I'm so sorry I-"

Kara got up grinning and braced her legs on the wall she pounced off and flew right into him taking him down.

"Ya_hooo!_ That's what I'm talking about! Let's go Junior let your older _wiser _elder show you how it's done!" She cheered doing a little jump twirl in the air.

Clark groaned and shook off the dust from the wall he landed in, he shook his head and looked at her with a pout. Soon his expression cleared and his eyes sparkled he matched her grin and stood up giving a little stretch.

"Oh, it is _so _on cousin."

Kara smiled back and made a come at me gesture and the two flew at each their forearms colliding meeting in the middle with a resounding boom, happy grins staying on their faces.

* * *

Elsewhere in the DEO the building shook causing stray dust to settle downwards to the floor. Alex sat in her lab still at the rumble she stopped looking towards the ceiling for a moment and shaking her head.

"Yep. Trash talk. Works every time," she said before spinning around in her seat and resuming her work.


End file.
